vsbattlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
Summary Godzilla (ゴジラ) is a giant monster originating from a series of Japanese films of the same name. It first appeared in the Godzilla movie of 1954 and soon became a worldwide icon, appearing in several movies, comics, videogames, novels and TV series. Godzilla is depicted as an enormous, destructive, prehistoric sea monster awakened and empowered by nuclear radiation. With the nuclear bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the Lucky Dragon 5 incident still fresh in the Japanese consciousness, Godzilla was conceived as a metaphor for nuclear weapons. Godzilla is either portrayed as a being sent by God to protect humanity from other monsters or an antihero who wants to punish humans for their sins. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Godzilla, Gojira, etc. Origin: TOHO Gender: Male Age: 250 million years old Classification: Mutated radiated dinosaur, multiversal constant Powers and Abilities: |-|General Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Enhanced Senses (Sixth Sense, Godzilla can feel the presence of other monsters and predict where they will appear, Godzilla possesses an awareness of underground activity. This was demonstrated when he located the underground nest of Burtannus , and possibly when he prevented a volcano from erupting), Instinctive Reaction (Has a natural Phased-Array Radar that allows him to instinctively intercept approaching threats), Danmaku (Can produce several energy blasts at a time), Immortality (Types 1, 3, Limited 4; One version of Godzilla managed to come back to life an hour after being beaten to death, 6; Godzilla can possess others to stay alive after death, 7; GMK Godzilla is essentially a dead body possessed by millions of souls, 8 and 9; reliant on his true form, which exists across the multiverse), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Skilled in stealth, Able to endure extreme pain, Berserk Mode (Increases his power, strength and durability to a greater extent), Rage Power (His strength and general power levels are directly proportional to his anger, Increases his speed and strength), Flight, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Heat Vision, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Fire Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Homing Attack, Accelerated Development (Due to constant physical and Fire breath training), Adaptation ( After being stuck multiple times by King Ghidorah's electrical attacks , Godzilla adapted to absorb the energy. Godzilla then uses the energy to launch a powered up version of his atomic breath), Reactive Evolution (Godzilla has the ability to mutate his DNA at will to adapt to any situations and threats. Godzilla has been evolving until reaching his current form, Godzilla possesses eight times the genetic information of human beings), Possession (Able to possess Godzilla toys), Soul Manipulation (Able to absorb souls and use them to prolong his life, can divide one soul into millions of parts), Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (Via the Null Gravity Barrier and With Gravitational Atomic Breath, Godzilla absorbed energy from King Ghidorah's gravity beams into his dorsal plates and combined it with his atomic breath), Life Force Absorption (Godzilla can absorb the life force of multiple individuals at same time ) 4th Wall Awareness and Breaking the Fourth Wall, Vehicular Mastery, Anti-Spatial Manipulation (Eye Bombs), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure, for example Servums, though this takes extensive time), Duplication (Can make multiple clones of himself, Godzilla Earth can create cell-clones of himself Ex. Godzilla Filius), Limited Plant Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Godzilla's body can unleash multiple giant leeches, and hundreds of mutated sea louses called Shockirus), Godzilla can dig, Some abilities requires Preparation (Red Spiral Particle Breath), Weather Manipulation (The electromagnetism generated by Godzilla causes planetary scale climate change, Though this is not combat applicable), Aura (Has an Intimidation Aura that works specifically on beings with Enhanced Senses), Mind Control (Rozan mind controlled a woman, taking over her mind to talk to humans), Telepathy (Godzilla on the other end of the Universe maintains psychic connection to a human on earth, and strong enough to transfer a engineer thought virus that would wipe out humanity through the medium, Has a telepathic link to Baby Godzilla), Resurrection (As Burning Godzilla, in another body, or completely, though this is non-combat applicable, However if Godzilla is exposed to some kind of radiation he will resurrect), Paralysis Inducement (By striking the opponent with an aerial attack like the Spin Dash), Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP), Vibration Manipulation (Able to project a sound wave that destroys things on a molecular level and Negates durability), Omnipresence |-|With power-ups, forms, etc.= Same as before with, Transformation (Leukocyte Godzilla; Cancer Cell Godzilla, Supercharged Godzilla, Tyrant, Super Godzilla, Burning Godzilla, Fusion Godzilla; Godzilla absorbed the life-force of 14 kaiju, These and Zilla Jet Jaguar), Expert Swordsman, Darkness Manipulation, Spaceflight, Cyborgization (Full; All of Rozan's body except the brain was turned into Spaceship-Rozan), Statistics Amplification (Via Red Item, Amplifier bracelet, Explorer Gloves, Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge. Can increase the statistics of all allies), Can temporarily nullify up to Low-Mid regeneration With Radiation Surge, with Oxygen Destroyer and Can temporarily negate ranged attacks with Darkness Surge,Acid Manipulation (With transformation), Magic (In some japanese videogames Godzilla can produce Magical damage of the Earth, Darkness, Fire, Aqua and Nature Attributes to all enemies), Damage Boost (Increases between 80% and 180% ), Oxygen Destroyer (Air Manipulation, Atomic Destruction, Durability Negation), The probability amplifier ring increases Godzilla's good luck x1000 giving him higher chances of hitting his target and dodge an attack (Via using The Probability Amplifier Ring ), Self-Destruction (Cannot be controlled by will, but somehow still can work as a suicidal move ), Vibrate its molecules rapidly to drastically increase the temperature around itself), Size Manipulation (Able to shrink down to the size of a housecat and/or Can increase his size with Tyrant transformation), Summoning (Godzilla can summon Mothra , Battra and/or The Super X with Air Strike Item ), Time Stop (Can stop time with Sandglass for over 15 seconds), Portal Creation (Via Master Key), Explosion Manipulation (Via Explosive and Bombs), Bolts discharges (Via Thunder), Teleportation (Able to warp between long distances and to different Dimensions), Invulnerability (Via Green Item during some minutes and During 25 seconds due crystal surge), Healing (Via Life Twister Ax, Via Blue Item, Yellow Item, Heart Item, Meat and self recovery at regular intervals). |-|Resistances= Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), Resistance to Mind Control, Acid, Poison (Godzilla resisted a deadly toxin during months), Electricity Manipulation (Godzilla Ignored over a million megawatts pouring into him), Fire (Resisted tank fire), Disease Manipulation (Even while infected with multiple Cancer Cells in all of his body, Godzilla's health was not affected), Resistance to Possession (Godzilla resisted The spirits of all three Guardian Monsters entered into his body), High Sound Waves (Unfazed by Bagorah’s focused Sound attacks), Petrification (Resisted the Siren's powers , which can turn humans and kaiju to stone in seconds), Magic (Godzilla has resistance to Darkness, Earth, Nature, Aqua, Ice and Fire based Magic attacks), Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), High Gravity levels (Survived high levels of gravity with no damage), Black Holes and Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), Limited Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (G-Force used a “nervous system suppressor” on Godzilla, which would force him to fall asleep. He resisted for a period of time, but eventually did succumb), Limited Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (Briefly resisted being torn apart and stretched like an Origami by a warp, but would not have survived if he didn't sacrifice his eyes). Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (Was stated that after Godzilla got God's powers, he became as strong as God itself, who created the Godzilla multiverse, containing infinite universes) Speed: Omnipresent (Its true form is pure energy which exists throughout reality. It is necessary to destroy reality itself to truly defeat Godzilla, since it exists everywhere) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiverse Class+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Gifted (Has thousands to millions of years worth of combat experience, mastered martial arts including judo and kickboxing, can adapt to complex fighting styles and exploit enemy weaknesses), likely Genius (Can control and fully operate a highly advanced giant mech) Weaknesses: '''None notable Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TOHO